


A Deal's a Deal

by BiffElderberry



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "It's not that I want to go through all this again," Fang snarled, pressing his free hand against Connor's stomach. "It's just that a deal is a deal."





	A Deal's a Deal

"This isn't personal," Fang the wolf-witch said as he pressed Connor against a tree. Connor gasped, the wind knocked out of him. What he had thought was just a regular wolf attacking grannies and little girls in red cloaks had stood up on his hind legs and shapeshifted back to his human form.

"It's not that I want to go through all this again," Fang snarled, pressing his free hand against Connor's stomach. "It's just that a deal is a deal."

"Ten years ago that _brat's_ parents came to me, they begged me to help them have a child as she was barren." Fang's hands glowed where it was pressed against Connor's belly. Connor felt a heat deep in his bones, warming his insides, as they rearranged. "I gave them a child alright," he chuckled, "maybe not the way they wanted. Turns out it's easier to make a new womb than fix a broken one. It's a modified version of the one I'm doing right now."

Connor tried to wrench away from the wolf-witch but Fang held him tight in place. "I gave them twins! Two babies! You wouldn't think they'd miss one of them right? After all, that was the deal, I make the womb, they make the babies, we split them. But did they follow through on their promise? No!"

"It was all 'but they're both our children' and 'take some of this bread instead,'" Fang looked at Connor conversationally "Now what use would I have with bread I ask you? I'm a wolf-mage, not a miller's daughter."

"Anyways, It's fine, I'll get the girl eventually I think. After all, she's prone to wander off the trail and visits her granny every weekend. Easy enough right?" Fang leaned in. "But then you come along. And you save them?"

Connor couldn't help but groan as the movement in his stomach became unbearable.

"So here's the deal, Mr. Huntsman. I'm owed a child. You kept me from taking what's rightfully mine, so you get to provide me with a substitute. Deal?" Fang dropped Connor, letting him fall to the leafy underbrush.

"I'll see you in nine months for what's rightfully mine."


End file.
